Water-operated wash brushes are known for use in many cleaning applications, such as cleaning floors, walls, mechanical work pieces, and vehicles. Such wash brushes commonly include an upper casing into which a nozzle forcefully directs a tangential jet of water that rotatably drives a turbine-like impellor, which in turn through appropriate reducing gears, drives a wash brush supported in depending relation to the casing at a rotary speed less than the turbine. The wash brush is constantly wetted by the water that produces the brush rotation.
Such wash brushes have particularly utility in the consumer market since they are easy to operate and can be used for many household cleaning tasks. Since they are designed for economical manufacture, however, wash brushes for the consumer market often do not have the versatility desired for use in diverse cleaning applications. For example, in some cleaning applications such as washing cars, it is desirable to have a brush with relatively soft cleaning bristles. In other applications, such as floor cleaning, a brush with more abrasive bristles is preferred. Unfortunately, however, the brushes on consumer market wash brushes are either so cumbersome to change that many consumers will not even attempt it for simple household cleaning tasks or they cannot be changed at all.